Stolen Kisses Are The Sweetest Thrill
by Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown
Summary: ONESHOT: Another story to add to the list. Puppyshipping of course. Seto gets Jealous on the blimp of the battle city tournament. He wants to show a certain mutt who his master is. Will Seto get a surprise? More cuteness and fluff. SetoxKatsuya.


**Stolen Kisses Are The Sweetest Thrill**

This is just a short one-shot drabble that I got inspired to write after reading one of the Yu-Gi-Oh duellist mangas. I don't like Mai Kujaku, and I hate the thought of KatsuyaxMai, it makes me really angry, so this was made out of my anger towards *sneers* Mai and my adoration for puppyshipping *grins*. So I hope you all enjoy yet another one of my puppyshipping stories. It's also 1:25 here, so I'll say now... I'm sorry for any minor spelling errors or mixtures between tenses.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters T_T Oh I really wish I did...I'd be the happiest gurl alive = ]

**Pairings:** Seto/Katsuya (As if it wasn't obvious, they're the only stories I write, because they're just the cutest of couples) ^.^

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai - Boy/Boy. Fluffiness!!! XD

**Type of Fanfiction: **Romance/Comedy

(x- On with the story now -x)

**Seto's POV**

He's stood there with that stupid grin on his face shouting "good luck" to her and I can feel the jealousy building up inside of me. Why does he like her so much? **My** mutt is giving all of his attention to **her**. I can't have that; I'll have to do something about it.

He's walking after her still shouting stupid things like "I'll cheer for you", hmph stupid mutt I'll show you who your true master is.

**Normal POV**

"Don't come. I fight alone. I don't need anyone cheering for me" Mai shouts turning towards Jounouchi, Yugi and Anzu, Her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Heh don't make me laugh, always with the same strategy... friendship, friendship, friendship. Mai says facing the other way, with a smug look on her face, before spinning back around in anger and saying "Jounouchi I'm NOT a soft duellist like you!"

"What? What'd you say"? Jounouchi shouts burning with anger, before shouting "I dare you to say that again" whilst Anzu holds him back.

Mai says "see ya!" before carrying on and walking away.

**Seto's POV**

He's burning with anger, but for once his anger isn't directed at me. I love seeing his eyes burning with anger; he's attractive this way, not that he isn't any other time, he's just too adorable for words. Adorable? What has he done to me? Since when does the great Seto Kaiba say such words? Stupid mutt. Now to follow him.

He isn't following the rest of the geek squad to watch that Kujaku women duel? Makes it easier for me to sneak up on him.

He turns around as if he knows someone's following him, he's glaring, I guess he's seen me. Well it's now or never.

**Normal POV**

Seto pushes Jounouchi into the wall, before surprising him with a kiss, a shocked Jounouchi can just stand there with his eyes wide open whilst Seto dominates his mouth, getting over the shock Jounouchi fights back into the kiss, just as he's getting into the kiss Seto pulls away, leaving a flustered puppy trying to catch his breath.

Seeing the smug smirk on Seto's face Jounouchi shouts "what the hell was that for Kaiba?"

**Seto's POV**

He looks angry and slightly confused; I at least have his attention now. He asked me a question how shall I answer back? "Tch... I was just showing you who you belong to mutt." This seems to have made him even angrier. Great!

"I belong to you? Don't make me laugh moneybags" he says to me whilst walking away, which makes me quite angry, how that mutt dare think he can leave. I storm after him but to my surprise he turns around facing me before he pushes me into a wall and kisses me rather forcibly. His taste is exquisite; I hope this moment never ends. How ironic the moment I think that the pup just has to end the kiss. He has a smirk on his face?

"I always belonged to you moneybags even if you knew it or not" he says to me before giving me a quick kiss and running off, I assume he's going to go join the rest of the geek squad cheering for Mai Kujaku. Well I at least know who his heart belong to now.

x~OWARI~x

I hope you all enjoyed this. Even if my stories arn't that good, I always enjoy writing them XD

More will be coming soon... I have loads more planned... I am even going to start full stories with chapters!

Anyone who's read my other stories, I hope this one was just as good, anyone who has just joined in reading my stories...check my profile and read the others if you like... they're all full of cute romance between puppy and master... I seriously can't help it. I'm hooked on this couple... my addiction XD

R&R Please! ^.^

I'll see you in my next story!

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


End file.
